In love with my ex
by Toodles18
Summary: Can one letter really destroy a relationship? Or can Bella and Edward rekindle their love?


I don't anything all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Hope you like it :D

Bella POV

"Alice, what part of **I'm not going! **Are you struggling to understand?"

This pixie was literally going to be the death of me; if she wasn't my best friend I would have seriously clubbed her by now.

"Pleeeeeeassssssseeee Bella! It's my parents 25th anniversary party, it's not like I'm taking you to a strip club or a normal club for that matter!"

I looked at her with a look of anger on my face, surely she remembers as to why I don't want to go to this anniversary thing. Now don't get me wrong I love Esme and Carlisle, I see them as my second parents. It's just that there is a small situation with their son. _**Edward Cullen. **_The love of my life, my entire world or should I say **WAS.** Yep that's right. That basterd decided I wasn't "good enough" for him, that I was just plain old Jane; that I was nothing on Tanya Denali. So what does the arsehole go and do; dumps me on my 21st birthday and not to my face, the dickhead does it by letter. Talk about a blow to the gut, he didn't even have the guts to do it to my face, when he promised me a romantic weekend DICK. But that didn't mean he didn't try to get in contact with me, constantly texting or coming by my apartment, I soon had to get Emmett to finally tell him to fuck off. So going to his parents anniversary where he'll be there in all his beautiful glory, does not sound at all pleasant, nope not one bit.

"Alice. You know I love your parents with all my heart. But also loved your brother will all my heart and look where that got me! I don't think I can stomach seeing him that beautiful smirk. YOU expect me to just put a smile on my face; not like he yanked my heart out Alice" by this point I had tears streaming down my face, it had been almost 6 months but that didn't mean I wasn't still irrevocably in love with Edward.

"Oh Bella! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just want you there for my parent's sake. Edward was a dick for leaving you! I promise I will make sure that he doesn't come within 10 feet of you and if he does what do you think Emmett, Jazz AND Rose are for? Especially Rose! To be honest with you I'm surprised she hasn't murdered him already..."

Laughing at my crazy pixie best friend and her babbling ways, I realised that I had 4 of the greatest best friends to protect me. That's when I knew that I had to face him someday; not only this but he deserved to know how he had truly made me feel that day.

"Okay, I'll go. On one condition! I wear flats!"

"YAAAAAAAY! I promise you Bella I am going to make my stupid ass of a brother realise what he has given up!"

"Don't go overboard! And anyway I didn't say you could dress me did I?" I looked at her with a smirk on my face, knowing full well the puppy dog eyes were about to be unleashed upon me.

"WHAT? You have to let me dress you Bella! No offence but when it comes to dressing up your hardly forth coming with the girly clothes!"

Looking at her incredulously; I decided that no matter what I did the damn pixie always won when it came to my wardrobe. So instead of having a war with her; I sighed and decided to let her have her way.

"Okay fine, but I swear to god Alice Cullen if I break my neck or your brother tries anything I am holding you personally responsible; you hear me?"

"Yes LOUD AND CLEAR" She looked at me whilst giving the salute.

_7 days later_

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BOUGHT ME?"

"It's called a dress Bella. You know most women have worn one at least in their life time!"

Giving a loud sigh I decided that what's the worst that could happen? Looking at the dress it wasn't half bad. It was plain black, one shoulder with detail on the shoulder; it also wasn't that short, just not being used to seeing so much skin as was on show was a bit of a shock. Also with black heels I honestly looked like I was ready for a good night out. With the help of Rosalie she had managed to change me from plain old Bella to sex goddess Bella, with my make up having a smoky effect but also having a subtle luring effect. My hair was completely straight and hung to the middle of my waist.

All in all I didn't look half bad; I just wished that I could have stopped the sweating and rapid beating of my heart. Just knowing that Edward was going to be there was enough to have me realise that I was still plain old Bella.

Rosalie looked at me and instantly brought me back to reality.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You look stunning and I swear that Edward Cullen will regret ever letting you go! I swear if I wasn't with Emmett you'd have to watch your back!" Winking at me I always knew she would have my back no matter what.

"Yeah, my brother isn't going to know what hit him!" said Alice looking at me with such sincerity.

"Thanks guys, at least I know I always have you guys! And on that note it's time for us to leave girls. Don't wanna be late now do we?"

Walking down the stairs I realised that my mind was nonstop with questions. Could I do this? Could I look Edward in the face and tell him how I felt? Will I ever get over him? That being the biggest question, it wasn't until I realised I had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"DAMN BELLA, YOU'RE LOOKING FINE!" Yep that was Emmett screaming in my ear as loud as possible.

Blushing a deep shade of red, the reply I gave was less boisterous.

"Thanks Emmett"

Soon Jasper piped up with his calming voice.

"Yes Bella you do look lovely but I think we need to leave if we are too make it on time"

2 minutes later we were all piled in the back of Emmett's jeep and my heart was in my ears. It was like all my fears had reached a pinnacle point.

"WE'RE HERE! LET'S GET OUR ANNIVERSARY ON!" Yep Emmett could literally turn any occasion into a party.

With my head held high I knew this was something I had to do. Walking through the Cullen's door it felt as welcoming as the first day I had been here. There at the entryway stood Carlisle and Esme Cullen looking stunning as ever. Esme with her warm caramel eyes and auburn hair with her fair complexion was nothing but motherly and loving and there next to her stood a blonde hair, blue eyed youthful looking man under the name of Dr Carlisle Cullen a man who has looked after me as if I was his own daughter. Fast approaching them they both turned and I was met with nothing but love.

"Oh Bella!" Cried Esme. "You have no idea how good it is too see you! You should come and visit us more often."

Laughing nervously I realised how true she was and felt nothing but guilt. Carlisle could clearly see this on my face.

"Esme dear, just be excited that she's here now" Looking at me with a smile on his face, it made me realise just how much I missed this family. It wasn't until I heard the smooth velvet voice that my heart suddenly stopped.

"Mom, Dad. Congratulations 25 years WOW. And who is this little stunner your hiding?"

"Edward! Lovely to see you sweetie! It seems like so long ago since I saw you!"

Esme was clearly trying to distract him so that I could make a quick escape; unfortunately it didn't happen that way as Edward soon saw my face as I tried to make a quick getaway.

"Bella? Is that you?"

At this point my head was telling me to turn and show him that I was strong however my heart was telling me that I couldn't go through with looking at his glorious face and not remember the pain he had put me through. So I did what I knew was best for me, I ran straight into the kitchen looking for the closest form of alcohol. Taking a big swig of gin, I heard footsteps come in from behind.

"Bella?"

There it was again that melodic voice that had haunted my dreams. Every day it tormented me. And yet there he stands as if it's two friends casually meeting. I gripped the kitchen counter; my knuckle turning a shade of white. I knew I couldn't turn to look at him so instead I kept my back to him; at least I knew that was a safe.

"Edward" Even saying his name was painful. I physically winced as soon as his name left my lips. My palms were sweating and I my heart was going 50mph.

I heard him sigh.

"It is you. It's been so long since I've seen you. My my you have changed. I am liking this new Bella" I knew he was assessing me from behind and that my point I was suddenly overcome with rage that what came out of my mouth was 6 months of hurt and pain. I spun and faced him forgetting his beauty momentarily.

"I beg your pardon? You have the spite to come up to me after 6 months and say "It's been so long since I've seen you" Whose fault is it that Edward? You left me remember? Or is your ego too big to realise what a pompous ass you really are? And as for my "new look" as you have just so pig headedly put it... this isn't new I've always been this Bella, just you couldn't accept my flaws either. Instead you chose a fake, plastic and arrogant human being over me... A real human being who loved you with every fibre of their being but that clearly wasn't enough!"

As I took a deep breath I had time to realise Edwards's reaction. First was one of shock, followed shortly by anger followed by hurt an emotion I was surprised to see. He went to open his mouth to reply but by this time Rosalie and Jasper had walked in. Realising the tense situation Jasper soon saved me; Rose just kept staring daggers at Edward.

"Come on Bella; let's get you out of here. I think Alice wanted to talk to you."

"Okay Jazz."

With that I exited the kitchen quickly, I could hear the shouts coming from Rosalie and Edward but I didn't have the heart to stand by and listen. I knew coming here would have been crushing on my heart. Seeing his unruly bronze hair and piercing green eyes was too painful; I had to leave this place. I knew I had to find Alice and tell her I couldn't cope.

I soon found her and with tears staining my cheeks she turned and gripped in a vice grip of a hug.

"Go, I understand. He still loves you Bells"

"Alice STOP. He made his decision but I AM and WILL always be in love with him but too him I am just a big joke... I'll call you when I am more myself... I love you okay?"

"Love you too."

And with that I left. Back to my cold apartment and now my cold heart.

EPOV

Where did it all go wrong?

Why did she suddenly stop talking to me?

What did I do?

6 months ago I was on my way to celebrate her 21st birthday with a romantic weekend and to finally ask her to marry me. Life couldn't have been any better that was until I received her text.

_You basterd, I thought you loved me? How wrong was I? Planning a romantic weekend you're so full of crap. I HATE YOU. Don't bother texting me Edward. Goodbye. __**Plain old Bella Swan. **_

What the hell? Where had that come from...? I would never have called Bella plain...in fact she was far from plain; she was quite the opposite. With long brown hair that reached her waist and smelt of strawberries and was incredibly soft and eyes the colour of melted chocolate that conveyed so much love within them, her lips plump and inviting; skin so porcelain and clear that it would put any girl into a jealous rage. I loved. No wait still love Bella with every fibre of my being. I knew I had to get her back whether she would take me back was a completely different matter.

I needed help. The one person I knew I had to ask was the one that wanted to kill me the most and I didn't even know why, but she had to help me we were after all family.

Alice Cullen, she was my only way.

_**Two weeks before the anniversary party. **_

_**Picking up my mobile I decided I needed to try and win Bella back. After the second ring Alice picked up.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Thanks Alice." **_

"_**Hmm Edward, what do you want?"**_

"_**I need your help, I am begging you. Something isn't right... 6 months of her not communicating to me. SHE WON'T EVEN SEE ME! I don't understand what I did wrong. You knew I was going to propose why didn't you say something?" **_

"_**Edward you seriously have no idea do you?" I could tell Alice was trying her best to keep her cool.**_

" _**She found the letter you wrote, saying that Tanya was so much better for you and that she would always be Plain old Bella..."**_

"_**WAIT! WHAT! I never wrote no fucking letter! I would never say Bella was plain. You know that Alice... Why would YOU of all people believe that."**_

"_**Wait you didn't write that letter? HOLY FUCK EDWARD! Have you seen Tanya recently?"**_

"_**No... 6 months ago at your birthday party why?"**_

"_**You haven't figured it out? Tanya has always had a thing for you, she would have done anything to get rid of Bella and clearly that's worked. Oh Edward I am so sorry for not believing you!" **_

"_**I'm going to kill her! She's ruined EVERYTHING! And Ally I'm not angry with you... But you have to help me win her back, I am begging you please please let me win her back." **_

"_**Okay, well it's Mom and Dad's 25**__**th**__** Anniversary party in two weeks... I can try and persuade her but don't hold your breath Edward... This hurt her bad. In the mean time you need to find Tanya and get to the bottom of this." **_

"_**Thank you Ally. I love you!"**_

"_**I love you too Edward, now sort this out." **_

"_**I will" **_

With that I hung and immediately go onto the phone. I was going to find Tanya and find out why she ruined my life.

_**1 week before the Party**_

**Is she coming Alice? – Edward**

_Be patient Edward, she'll change her mind I know she will but give her time. You both love each other but have both been hurt. – Alice _

**I trust you Alice- Edward **

_You should brother ;) Everything will fall into place- Alice _

I had to trust her, it was the only hope I had for getting my Bella back.

I had soon found out where Tanya Denali was...

_**Confrontation with Tanya. (1 week before the party)**_

"_**I'm here to see Tanya Denali" **_

"_**One moment sir." **_

"_**Tanya your 1'o clock is here"**_

"_Send them in!"_

"_**Alright in you go"**_

"_What can I do for you...? OH MY GOD EDWARD! Wh-aaat are you doing here?"_

"_**Surprised to see me Tanya? Why I would have thought you would have been a excited to see me? What with you ruining my relationship with Bella"**_

"_Oh that." _

"_**YES TANYA THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNOW I LOVE BELLA WITH EVERY FIBRE IN MY BEING AND YOU RUINED IT... WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I WANTED TO MARRY HER!" **_

"_FOR THAT REASON EDWARD! IF I COULDN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE ELSE WAS ALLOWED! So I went to her apartment forged a letter that looked like you had personally written saying that I was soo much better for you and that she was just plain old Bella and let's be honest she has nothing on me, I mean look at the girl!"_

"_**STOP RIGHT THERE TANYA! Bella is twice the woman you'll ever be! She's caring, beautiful INSIDE AND OUT... and most of all I love her." **_

" _Good luck at making this right Edward, she hasn't spoken to you 6 months is it? Surely that's a sign that she doesn't want you, just try and prove that it was my fault Edward"_

"_**Oh but Tanya you've done that all by yourself, see I have this recording device in my pocket the entire time..."**_

With a dumbfounded look upon her botoxed face I left her office with a smug smile upon my face... I was going to win my Bella back.

**Night of the Party (EPOV)**

_She's coming Edward... I am telling you last minute so you didn't freak out and do something stupid! Be careful tonight Edward she's still broken... Hurt her and I'll get Emmett to hurt you, hear me brother? This is your chance, make it right! – Alice _

Alice had done it! I would have to buy her a new car after this. Okay keep calm Edward. Get dressed then freak out. I decided on blue jeans with a button down black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Just the way Bella liked.

I grabbed the tape recording and car keys and went forward into what could possibly be the best night of my life or the worst, but there was only one way to find out.

(At Esme and Carlisle's)

I had arrived, taking a big breath I stepped into the entry way. There stood the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her brown hair poker straight down to her waist and her chocolate eyes covered in a smoky make up but MY GOD the dress, it hugged her curves in all the right place, I felt my arousal painfully against my jeans but I had to control myself. I immediately knew who this angel was but I had to subtle, I didn't want to frighten her.

"**Mom, Dad. Congratulations 25 years WOW. And who is this little stunner your hiding?"**

I saw Bella's emotions change in an instant to one of fear and hurt. Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that but I needed to play it cool... However acting like a dick was not my motive. I was pulled back into reality when my mother hugged me.

"**Edward! Lovely to see you sweetie! It seems like so long ago since I saw you!" **It wasn't until my mother had stopped hugging me that I saw Bella's retreating form go into the kitchen. PERFECT! My time to set things right.

"**Edward" **Hearing the stern tone of my father I knew this wasn't going to be a friendly chat.

" Don't she's still hurting... why can't you see that? You hurt her and this family by crushing her... I love you but this has to stop."

"DAD! That letter wasn't me I swear to you Bella is my entire life always has been and will always will be! Please let me go and make this right!"

"I believe you Edward but don't hold your breath that she will forgive you okay?"

"Thanks Dad!"

And with that I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. There stood my angel gulping a large glass of gin but looking so magnificent and radiant... Her ass also looked amazing in that dress! STOP EDWARD! She knew I was there but chose not to acknowledge me, I could see by her grip on the counter that this was difficult for her; so with a deep breath I sucked it up.

"**Bella?"**

"_**Edward" **_Hearing her utter my name was like music to my ears, I would have done anything to hear it again so I said what was truly on my mind.

"**It is you. It's been so long since I've seen you. My my you have changed. I am liking this new Bella"**

I saw her suck in a breath and spin and face me. I was always turned on by angry Bella but this time I knew there wouldn't be make up sex. She looked me with such anger I feared for my soul, but at the same time she has never looked so beautiful, that's when she spoke, really knocking the wind out of me.

"_**I beg your pardon? You have the spite to come up to me after 6 months and say "It's been so long since I've seen you" Whose fault is it that Edward? You left me remember? Or is your ego too big to realise what a pompous ass you really are? And as for my "new look" as you have just so pig headedly put it... this isn't new I've always been this Bella, just you couldn't accept my flaws either. Instead you chose a fake, plastic and arrogant human being over me... A real human being who loved you with every fibre of their being but that clearly wasn't enough!"**_

I could see 6 months of heartbreak poured out into that one speech and I honestly didn't know what to say to her... I wanted run up to her and kiss her away her pain and rewind back to when we were happy, but as her words registered I realised that Tanya's work had really damaged her... I was just about to tell her everything when Jasper and Rosalie came in clearly hearing the commotion...

"_Come on Bella; let's get you out of here. I think Alice wanted to talk to you."_

"_**Okay Jazz." **_

And before I had time to tell her the truth she disappeared from my sight... that's when Rosalie released her anger on me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK EDWARD! Do you have any idea how hard it was for her? The fact that we had all but dragged her here was a big enough step for her"

"Rose! Just let me explain!"

"NO EDWARD! You weren't there when she was sobbing for 3 months straight... she catatonic for those months, she would hardly eat and at the mere mention of her name she would visibly wince. Do you have any idea how hard it was seeing her like that?"

"No Rose I don't because Emmett told me to FUCK OFF! I had no idea what I had done until recently because no one would talk to me properly... I found out that Tanya had set up the letter and forged it... I have her admission all on tape but I just need Bella to hear it and believe me that I love her with every fibre in my being..."

Rose looked at me utterly gobsmacked, for once the first class bitch had nothing to say...

"Go to her NOW! I know she would have left, she's broken Edward. Fix her and be careful, we may understand but she might not"

And with that I ran out of the kitchen searching for Bella but looking over and seeing Alice looking at me with despair I knew I had to find her and make this right. Rushing into my Volvo I drove straight to Bella's apartment.

Knocking loudly on the door; praying she would answer... after 5 minutes of banging I was all but losing hope until my angel pried open the door with her makeup and hair a mess, ah my Bella looking more glorious than ever before.

"Go away Edward"

"No Bella, not until you let me explain myself"

"Edward I don't have time for your excuses, you made yourself pretty clear in that letter!"

"Please Bella I am begging you to hear me out... 5 minutes of your time and if you don't believe me then I will leave your life forever I promise!"

"5 minutes that's all you get" And with that she allowed me into her apartment. It was so hard being back here; the place where we had shared so many loving memories together. Sitting across from each other in the living room, I knew this was going to make or break.

"Bella, that letter that you received 6 months ago WAS NOT from me! Tanya had managed to forge a letter in my handwriting making it look like I didn't want you..."

"Edward! You honestly expect me to believe that? I wasn't born yesterday, I always knew she was better for you just by the way she looked with her honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes... I'm nothing compared to her..."

"STOP RIGHT NOT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You are so beautiful that every time I close my eyes all I see is your radiant face haunting me... Your captivating laugh is the only sound I hear" By this time I could see Bella's resolve slowly crumbling... I knew I was winning but I had to prove to her how much I loved her.

"Bella I was with you for 3 years... Did none of that mean anything... I have shared everything with you and when you sent me that text it broke my heart; I had never felt so crushed in my entire life and the fact you wouldn't let me see you so I could find out what was going on was killing me inside. Bella I have loved you from the very first moment I met you... I have proof that Tanya set it all up if you don't believe which I am hoping you do... You are the love of my life Bella, I want to spend every waking moment with you, I want to see your belly swollen with my child... I want to die old with you Bella Swan! Please, please tell me that you will have me back" The tears were falling freely from both mine and her eye's all I could do was wait on a reply from my angel...

Bella's POV

His words had struck something inside me... I always knew there was something wrong with that letter. Edward always called me beautiful even when I doubted myself but yet I still couldn't comprehend why he would love me.

It wasn't until now seeing him as unguarded as ever that he always did love and always will love me... Of course I believed him, I was too naive to even consider listening but now that I have I couldn't have loved him more... Looking into his piercing green eyes I knew that words would never be enough I had to physically show him how much I loved him.

With that I walked over to him and knelt in front of him and looked into his piercing green eyes and said;

"It's always been you, you've always had my heart" And with that his soft lips met mine in an urgent but sweet kiss. I knew that there was no way I could ever give this man up, he was and always be my one true love.

We broke apart after what seemed like forever gasping for breath.

"Bella, never ever doubt that I don't love you!" With that he brought his lips back to mine in a searing kiss.

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"BEDROOM!"

With that he picked me up and ran to the bedroom and dropped me onto the bed, he soon stalked over to me as if I was his prey but he had nothing but love and lust in his eyes.

"Bella, Bella you are way to over dressed"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

With that he ripped off my jeans and t-shirt, leaving me in just my pants and bra. Blushing I noticed him staring at my chest intently.

"Beautiful" he murmured

"As much as I love you complimenting me, you are way too overdressed and I have missed you too much to do foreplay!"

Chuckling he quickly removed himself of his jeans and shirt; next to come off was my bra and pants. Looking deep into the green eyes I had anything but doubts, all I saw in those eyes was love and beauty I only hoped that this was reflected through my eyes as well.

"Bella are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing I mean we just got back together and..." I silenced Edward with a passionate kiss.

"Edward I told you to bring me to the bedroom. Also 6 months without feeling you, being one with you has been torture plus I love making love to you!"

"Okay, but I will warn you Bella this will be anything but making love... I've craved you for 6 months and without you writhing underneath me and screaming my name I doubt I'll be able to hold myself back"

"I want it rough Edward... So what the fuck are you waiting for?"

With that I heard a low growl deep within Edward's chest. Positioning himself at my entrance he gave me one final look before pushing himself deep within my depths. He was finally home.

"Faster...Harder Edward!"

As he pushed quicker and faster inside of me I could feel myself getting closer to that point of unadultered pleasure, him seeing this he slid his hand down to my clit and rubbed furiously. Soon I was falling over that cliff taking him with me.

"Eunnnnnnngh! Bella I love you so much!"

Edward rolled off me and I already felt lonely without him. Both catching are breath I rolled onto my side and gave him a light kiss.

" Welcome home" Grabbing me he kissed me with such force and said

"It's good to be back"

* * *

><p>There we go! Leave reviews if you liked it :3 It is my first fic but I hope you guys like it :)<p> 


End file.
